The invention describes a device suspension arrangement; and a mobile device.
Ceiling-mounted devices are used in various different environments. For example, ceiling-mounted X-ray tubes and X-ray detectors attached to articulated arms are very useful in a hospital environment. Due to its adaptability to different room configurations and examination setups, a ceiling-mounted articulated arm with several degrees of freedom (i.e. several movement directions) is a popular choice for X-ray rooms, enabling automated setups and efficient throughput. Such an articulated arm can carry X-ray tubes and in some realisations may also carry an X-ray detector.
In the known setups, the devices are moved along tracks or rails integrated into a ceiling. Such a ceiling track system usually consists of two orthogonal tracks or rails, and allows the suspended device to be repositioned to some extent within the room. However, the number of possible positions for the device is limited. Furthermore, once installed, the track system is generally permanent and cannot be varied. To ensure smooth operation of the device, the track system must be serviced regularly. A significant limitation of the known ceiling track systems is that each track system can generally only be used to suspend a single device, and track systems cannot cross or intersect. These limitations typically become apparent when more than one ceiling mounted device is required. Another drawback is the difficulty in keeping such a track system sterile, limiting it to use in a diagnostic environment.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved way of managing ceiling-mounted mobile devices in such environments.
This object is achieved by the device suspension arrangement of claim 1 and by the mobile device of claim 9.